The present invention relates to a piston pump having at least one delivery plunger delivering pressure fluid from a suction chamber via a working chamber into a pressure port. Undesirable noises are caused by pressure pulsation in such pumps. For noise reduction, it is known from DE AS 28 24 239 to direct the pressure fluid from the working chamber to the pressure port via a collecting chamber which acts as a vibration damper.
To attenuate vibrations in the suction lines, it is known to use so-called "intake air vessels". However, these intake air vessels bear the shortcoming of necessitating an enormous overall size in order to safeguard an acceptable balance between the flow speed of the suction fluid and the delivered fluid. Furthermore, they become ineffective in the event of high-vacuum venting with subsequent pressure loading.